Walking In
by Fayth Grimmly
Summary: Bruce learned to never just 'walk in' after that.
1. Sleeping

**Just a quicky One-Shot today. Needed to write something but unfortunately struck with horrible writer's block on my other stories! Don't worry, updates on those soon!**

* * *

Bruce quietly walked out of the elevator and into Steve's floor. Steve had lent Bruce an old book which he felt obligated to return when he said he would. According to JARVIS Steve was fast asleep and because of his 'current situation' he'd 'best not be disturbed.' Bruce assumed Steve was just exhausted from his latest mission.

"Don't worry JARVIS, I won't wake him."

He walked through the apartment and into the living room. Bruce gasped quietly when felt his foot slip on something on the floor. Looking down he saw a large dark blue t-shirt wrapped around his shoe. Quietly shaking it off it landed next to a much smaller dark green cardigan and a black tank top. Bruce raised an eyebrow but quickly brushed it off and quietly dropped the book off on the kitchen table. He turned to walk out before something else caught his eye.

Steve's bedroom door was halfway open and he spotted Steve laying in bed, dead asleep. One arm laid across his stomach, the other lazily outstretched to his left.

But that wasn't what caught his eye. Snuggled up to Steve's outstretched arm was a sleeping woman.

"Good for Steve, nice to know he has... someone." He thought smiling.

She was laying on her stomach. Her red hair curtained over her face, hiding her identity. It wasn't hard for him to see neither of them were... dressed.

Bruce suddenly felt very awkward, and embarrassed that he hadn't felt so earlier. This obviously wasn't his place and it became VERY aware to him he should've followed JARVIS' advice.

He quickly stepped backward and quickly shut his eyes when the floor creaked bellow his foot. 'Dammit Bruce.' He thought to himself when he heard the sheets stirring.

The woman turned to her side and Bruce knew he was caught. He opened his eyes carefully and sighed when he realized they were both still fast asleep. The woman nuzzled into the crook of Steve's neck.

Bruce's eyes widened when they focused on the woman's face.

It was Natasha.

Turning quickly Bruce (in a high state of shock) Bruce took a few steps away from the door when he heard a voice.

"Morning." Natasha whispered. Steve smiled, rubbing his tired eyes. He glanced towards his alarm clock. Bruce snuck to the elevator as silently as humanly possible in fear of being caught. He pushed the button far more times than necessary.

"It's 2:27 in the afternoon." Steve said chuckling. "Hardly morning."

"Close enough old man." They paused for what Bruce assumed was a kiss. For the first time since realizing who the mystery woman was Bruce smiled. He stepped into the elevator cautiously, sighing with happy relief that he'd made it home free.

Natasha and Steve parted for air. Natasha laughed a little, pressing her forehead to Steve's. "You know Bruce totally saw us right?"

"He was as loud as a bull in a china cabinet." Steve chuckled.

"Better him that Tony."

"Agreed. "

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I may turn this into a series of all the Avengers 'Walking In' on Steve and Natasha in some way shape or form. **


	2. Fighting

**Did I mention I'm taking requests/prompts? Just leave me ****the person walking in**** and ****the scenario/what Natasha & Steve are doing at the time ****and I'll go from there :)**

* * *

**Seriously though, LEAVE ME PROMPTS.**

* * *

Tony wandered through the halls of Avengers tower. He and Bruce had managed to blow up the lab (3rd time this year) so he was looking for something to occupy him while it was being fixed. Something entertaining, something interesting, something… dramatic.

"You almost died!" Tony raised an eyebrow, _that _was dramatic. Following the voices into the tower's common room he saw Steve and Natasha. Natasha was across the room from him sitting down in a chair, arms crossed. He stood behind the couch, hands on his hips. They were so caught up in whatever was going on they didn't even notice Tony. He slide back, hiding behind the door.

"I'm fine Steve, honestly. Why can't you get that into your thick skull?" She glared at him.

"You are _now_. But back on that base-"

"I saved the hostages." She said annoyed.

"Almost getting blown up in the process!" Steve walked around the couch, sitting down. "Natasha." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. "By the time I got to you you'd lost over a pint of blood. Not to mention you had a huge shard of steel sticking out of your stomach."

"Don't forget about the fractured ankle and concussion." She said smirking.

"Oh of course, can't forget about that." He said rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath. "The point is Nat, you ran in by yourself-" Natasha's eyebrows lowered in rage.

"I can take c_are _of m_yself Rogers._" She said coldly. "I did it for years, I don't need you to come in here and tell me I can't."

"I'm not saying that!" He yelled back, having reached his limit of patience.

"Just because you have muscles out to here doesn't mean you get to order me around!"

"I'm not ordering you around! Jesus Natasha, I'm watching out for you-"

"You don't have to do that! I'm fine okay?" She pushed herself onto her feet and turned to storm out of the room. Natasha took a step forwards and stumbled, clutching her stomach. Tony jumped, stepping forward to help, but Steve rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. Tony returned to his hiding spot behind the door.

"Nat, do you see why I'm upset? You're supposed in bed rest, not down here acting like nothing happened."

"Fuck you." She said through gritted teeth, she held her injured stomach in pain. Steve sighed before gingerly picking Natasha up and carrying her to the couch, laying her down gently.

"I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself." Steve said softly, brushing some hair out of her face. "To be honest I'm pretty sure you can beat me in a fight-"

"Oh I know I can beat you in a fight." Natasha chuckled slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Exactly. But I still worry. I'm a 95, let an old man worry about his girlfriend." Natasha chuckled as Tony's eyebrows rose. Red and Spangles were a couple? …He owed Clint 25 bucks…

Natasha rolled her eyes before cupping Steve face, leaning towards his face to kiss him. She smirked when the kiss ended. "You can worry about me… If you go make me some coffee" . Steve chucked, standing up.

"Yes m'am." He looked up from his injured girlfriend and froze. He sighed. "Nice hiding place Stark."

* * *

**Sorry it's pretty short, I guess I'm not too good at making my OTP argue :P **

**The future one-shots'll be longer!**

**Please leave me reviews AND PROMPTS! I love to know what you guys think :)**


End file.
